


Merry ChristMAX

by countessofsnark



Series: Christmas Fic [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: M.A.X is alone for xmas while the brothers are on rescue and tries to make a surprise for them





	Merry ChristMAX

**Author's Note:**

> _M.A.X is alone for xmas while the brothers are on rescue and tries to make a surprise for them_

It was Christmas Eve and International Rescue had been hailed to intervene at an avalance in northern Canada that required all five Tracy brothers and their resident engineer to co-operate. Grandma, meanwhile, was off with Kayo to the Creighton-Ward manor for the annual Christmas Eve teatime party, leaving MAX alone on the island. MAX did not mind, however. He had observed the Christmas habits of his human companions and desperately wanted to partake. His little robotic brother, mini!MAX, happily whirred around the living room as MAX carried all manner of objects into the central lounge pit. He’d been hoarding and acquiring items for weeks, having finally found an opportunity to finalise his plans.

MAX had been analyzing the boys and their interests for months before he could start to procure items. Unfortunately for them, the cute AI did not draw the same conclusions that humans would. Scott had always been an avid reader who kept his most precious books on display in his bedroom. MAX had not given them a second thought, searching instead for the hidden gems underneath the matrass. 

Next up was Virgil’s room. Even though this was by far the cleanest and tidiest bedroom, MAX beeped gleefully as he discovered something useful in Virgil’s browser history – no laptop in the house could withstand MAX’s hacking skills. 

Alan’s gift proved to be a bit more difficult. Yet MAX dug deep and struck gold while browsing the stack of gaming magazines Alan kept in a state of permanent disarray next to his bed.

Where Gordon was concerned, there would be no doubt as to what MAX should get. This one would be handmade, in fact. And lastly, there was John. An enigma to many but not to MAX. No matter how little that bedroom would be used, the snooping robot discovered an item that seemed like it needed restocking – which was a good enough reason to add said item to the gift list.

Later that evening, all the boys had gathered around the gorgeous Christmas tree. They’d showered and changed into comfortable loungewear, ready for the big gift exchange. MAX and mini!MAX were chirping happily nearby – before long, their gifts were to be handed to their rightful owners. 

Alan was allowed to go first, chuckling as he accepted the package mini!MAX had picked up from beneath the tree. When the wrapping paper was eagerly removed, Alan found himself holding a scantily clad Lara Croft statue - one that had clearly been based on an early version of the character, back when double D cups were still acceptable. 

MAX and mini!MAX chirped and clapped as they mistook the blush on Alan’s face for gratitude. Grandma raised an eyebrow as Alan uttered something between a snort and a laugh and shuffled out of the room to ‘just put this on a shelve’. 

Scott and Virgil exchanged amused looks and shrugged. 

A very confident Gordon tore open his gift, only to reveal a large beach towel with a lifesize print of Lady Penelope in a flower print bikini – a relic from her very short, very brief modelling career. Gordon’s cheeks soon matched the colour of the red wrapping paper and he nearly stumbled over his short legs as he hurried to carry the towel to the laundry room.

Scott and Virgil were sweating slightly at the theme had begun to unfold. John, however, seemed quite oblivious as he accepted his gift. His oblivion was shattered soon enough. Instead of the space themed staples he’d been used to getting, John was staring at what appeared to be a perfectly innocent pack of white rubber eggs. 

Scott facepalmed and Virgil bit his lip – they knew exactly what their younger brother had just been handed. Grandma and Kayo were frowning. Kayo grabbed her phone and began to dig through Google. This was going to be the most embarrassing moment of John’s life up until now. 

‘Oh. So _that’s_ what they’re for…’ her voice trailed off, the slightest hint of a smirk building around her lips. 

It wasn’t until Grandma peeked at Kayo’s screen that John grabbed his gift and scooted off to his room.

Virgil and Scott were now frozen to the spot. 

‘You go first.’

‘No, you go, you’re next.’

MAX did not wait for the argument to settle. Mini!MAX dropped Virgil’s gift into his lap. Virgil’s hands – usually steady and strong – were shaking as he removed the pine green wrapping paper. 

‘Oh. A colouring book for adults. How… thoughtful,’ he said, voice breaking ever so slightly as he attempted to hide the cover from Grandma and Kayo’s curious gazes. ‘I’ll just, ah, put this on my desk, then.’

But just as he rose to make a dash for his bedroom, Gordon had re-emerged and plucked the book out of Virgil’s hands.

‘Oh yeah, that’s definitely an _adult_ colouring book,’ he sneered, holding it up and open so everyone in the room could see the line-arted drawings of ladies in all manners of undress and saucy poses. 

Virgil’s cheeks were as red as his plaited PJs. He smacked Gordon on the head and reclaimed his gift, feet thudding while he escaped to his sanctuary.

Scott tried to stay calm. Gordon had left for the kitchen, rubbing his head and cursing under his breath. 

_Okay Scotty. MAX has clearly done his research. But it’s not like YOU have anything to hide, do you? Unless… OH. SHIT._

The sheer weight of the gift left nothing to Scott’s unfortunate imagination. He sat down for a full minute before he began to tear at the wrapping paper. By now, Grandma and Kayo had taken up a seat next to him. There was no use explaining this. Scott got up and clung the stash of Playboys to his chest, awkwardly mumbling ‘thanks’ and avoiding Kayo’s giggle and Grandma’s amused smile. 

This would be the last time they’d let MAX join the Christmas gift event. Then again, they all figured, what could possibly go wrong next time?


End file.
